In the shadows
by artssmarts
Summary: Nicky spirals into insanity as he starts having twisted nightmares of a shadow thats stalked him since the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Some of the things that happen in this story are from the books, so you MIGHT need to have read the books (only 1-3) for some extra knowledge**_

**Nicky stared across the street. It was a calm night, the trees gently shook and the leaves rustled around. He knew he should be getting some sleep, tomorrow he and Enzo were going to be showing off their club during the town fair, but he just wanted to prove that he wasnt crazy. Nicky sat back in his chair and placed his binoculars in his lap. He decided he was going to sleep, but right when he got up he saw something, it was a light turning on in Aaron's room. Nicky placed the binoculars against his face and got right up against the window. He gasped, it was Aaron. He was staring at the mirror, holding a knife. He put the knife up towards his face. He slowly dragged it down the side of his face, blood pouring out. He dropped it to the floor and stared in the mirror. "What the..." Nicky whispered. Aaron clenched his fists and wrapped his arms around himself, like he was in pain, not just from the knife but from something worse. Some black stuff started swirling around him, he opened his eyes, they were glowing white. Nicky grabbed his phone and started recording. The darkness surrounded Aaron, he wasnt even visible. Soon the darkness disappeared, but it left something more sinister. Instead of Aaron standing there, a large, shadowy figure stood in his place. Its eyes were glowing white and he had some kind spikes poking out of him, but they were pulsing and misshapen. The figure suddenly turned to Nicky's window at neck breaking speeds. Nicky had no time to hide, but instead, he stared back at the shadowy man. It placed a finger where its mouth should've been. The darkness swarmed away like bees, leaving Aaron standing there with glowing white eyes. Nicky felt light headed, he felt dizzy, everything was blurry. He fell to the ground, his chair rolling across the room.**

**Nicky woke up, his room seemed bright, but not daytime bright. He stood up slowly. Something felt off about his room, like it was somehow different. Nicky walked out his bedroom door and jumped back instantly. The hallway seemed to be spinning, the wall paper shifting around and the room becoming diagonal then snapping back to normal. Nicky hesitantly walked into the hallway. The ground below him shattered and followed him down into the dark abyss below him. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He kept falling, dozens of large glowing eyes stared at him as he fell. He could feel the ground coming closer. He closed his eyes and prayed for life. He landed on the ground. He jumped up.**

**He was in his room, the sun light the room. He stood up, and looked around. The room felt right. "Jesus christ." Nicky picked up his phone and went through it. He played the video, confirming that he saw what he saw last night. He turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. It was already 8:00am, the fair started at 10:00am. Nicky warily walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. His face showed signs of low sleep. He sat down and ate the paprika waffle batter. He kept thinking about what he saw. at around 9:50 mom was ready to go. "Nicky! Do you have everything you need?" Mom asked. Nicky slung his back pack across his should. "Yes, mom!" Nicky shouted back as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Lets go!" Mom walked out the front door and got in the car.  
**

**The fair was pretty boring, apart from the food. There was balloons, history on the towns agriculture and other crap like that. Then everyone gathered around the stage for a speech from Lucy Yi's mother. Enzo kept trying to get Nicky's attention, but he didnt care anymore. Then Mrs. Delphine pulled us over to a secluded area. "Nicky, Im sorry that we had to do that, but you are the only one in the EMU so-"Nicky cut Mrs Delphine off. "What do you mean?" Nicky asked. Mrs Delphine looked confused. "I thought Enzo told you, they left your club and made another one." Nicky shot Enzo a deadly stare. Enzo looked down at the ground. "Oh! they're going up now!" Mrs Delphine pointed. Enzo ran over to the stage. "Thank you." Trinity walked up to the microphone and started talking about their stupid club about law and crap. "Th- How- I!" Nicky kept trying to get words out, but he couldn't. Nicky's face burnt red as he clenched his teeth. Trinity noticed. "Nicky. we're sorry." Her words were like a bullet, they did more harm than good. Everyone turned to Nicky. "I dont care!" Nicky wasnt good at lying. "You clearly do!" Trinity argued. "No, I dont, thats because you never even liked the idea of the club in the first place!" Nicky ranted. "Yes we did!" Trinity yelled back. "THAN WHY DID YOU QUIT!" Nicky screamed back. "We, we...I..." Trinity couldnt think of anything. "Oh! Maybe its because you think i've gone crazy! WELL I HAVE!" Everyone was staring now. "And you're happy to hear me say it! I've flew off my rocker, like Mr Peterson!" Nicky shouted, everyone gasped. "Or, I flew off a rollercoaster and hit my head and lost my mind!" Lucy's mom gasped and even started crying. "Nicky, stop!" Trinity shouted. Nicky wiped his hands together and ran off into the forest. He ran until he got to the burnt down golden apple amusement park. He sat down next to the rusty ferris wheel. He pulled the pictures out of his pocket. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Who needs friends anyways." Nicky whispered to himself. "Why am I even calling _them_ friends?" Nicky leaned his head back against the ferris wheel and sighed. He heard footsteps running through the forest. He grabbed the pictures and shoved them back into his pockets. He saw Maritza emerge from the forest and look around. "You!" She pointed at Nicky and stomped over to him. Nicky stood up. "What was that?" Maritza shouted. Nicky stared at her. "Why would you do that? You embarrassed all of us!" Maritza went on, Nicky wasnt even listening. "Are you even listening to me?" Maritza got closer to him. Nicky made eye contact. Maritza's eyebrows rose up. Nicky grabbed her face and kissed her. Maritza's eyes widened. She shoved Nicky away and stumbled back. "Wh-wha-why did you do that?" Maritza's face was burning red. Nicky shrugged. "I've always wanted to do that." He smiled, slightly. Maritza's face got even more red. She started fiddling with her hair. "I...I gotta go." She stepped back then turned and ran. Nicky stared at the park, and saw something. He turned to the roller coaster and his face instantly turned pale. The shadowy figure was standing on the tracks, staring down at him. It dragged its hand off the wall it was leaning on and faded away. Nicky stepped back slowly, staring at the tracks. He turned and walked back home.  
Nicky walked by Maritza's house on the way. He looked up at her bedroom window as he walked by, she was sitting at a desk next to the window and smiling at something on the table. Nicky kept staring as he walked, she turned and saw him. Nicky looked down the street infront of him. Maritza quickly grabbed some stuff off of her desk and hid it.  
Nicky walked onto the front lawn and climbed up the trellis and onto the roof. He slid his window open and climbed in. He sat down at his desk and grabbed some paper and a pencil. He started etching out a drawing of the shadow Aaron he saw. When he was finished he shoved it into a drawer. He felt a little uneasy, so he reached into the junk drawer and pulled out the dream catcher and a cross. He hung them above his bed. It was already 5:00pm. He sat infront of the window and stared, no even bothering to grab binoculars. He sat there for hours, staring at the house across the street. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he kept dozing off. Eventually, he fell asleep and fell off his chair, slamming onto the ground. He sat up and looked around his twisted bedroom. He stumbled over to his window and lifted it open. He fell out the window at climbed down the trellis. **


	2. its coming

**Nicky dragged himself across the street. He practically crawled up the stairs to Mr. Peterson's porch. He leaned against the door, he felt dizzy. His mind was spinning as he tried to gather his thoughts, but before he could, the door behind him flew open and he fell backwards onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and looked around, nothing was there, literally. Where the inside of the house should've been was replaced with darkness, like place holder houses in video games. He felt the floor below his feet, he slowly walked forward. He noticed hundreds of glowing eyes staring at him. Nicky stared at them while he walked. A red carpet appeared on the ground, it was a path. Mannequins started pouring out of the shadows and following the path. They ignored Nicky and kept pushing him to the ground. He crawled his way around them, trying to not get hit. He saw a separate path where no mannequins where going. Nicky jumped up and ran over to the separate path. The path was red, but some parts were ripped off and replaced with darkness, just like everything else. Nicky walked down the path wearily. He stepped into the darkness. Everything fell silent, the squeaking of the mannequins wheels stopped, the whispers were gone and eyes appeared everywhere. Nicky turned around and stared at the mannequins. The red carpet vanished and the mannequins all turned to look at him. Nicky just stood there, motionless. The mannequins rushed towards him, Nicky ran. They chased him through the darkness, their wheels squeaked loudly. Nicky felt a hand on his shoulder, he got yanked backwards. The mannequins held his wrists and dragged him through the darkness. "No, no, no, no." Nicky whispered to himself. The mannequins threw him forward. Nicky scrambled to his feet. The mannequins blocked the path back. Nicky turned around to face darkness. 2 eyes opened and filled the room with light, it was blinding, like the sun.**

**Nicky blinked a few times and looked around. There was a puddle of drool on the floor. He stood up and scratched his head, it ached. Just like last time, he felt like he didnt get any sleep. Nicky shoved the chair over to the desk and walked out of his room. He slowly walked down the hallway. He slowly stepped down the stairs, he kept dozing off. He tumbled down the stairs and whacked his head off the railing. His parents came rushing in. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" His mom knelt down next to him. "Nicky?" His dad shook Nicky. Nicky shot up screaming. "HE'S HERE!" He crawled up against a wall, hyperventilating. "Who's here?" His mom backed away a little. Nicky calmed down and stood up. "Nothing." Nicky started to walk away, but his parents stopped him. "How about we go down to Dr Fern and have him talk with you." His mom placed a hand on his shoulder. Nicky grunted. "No." Nicky crossed his arms. Mom looked over at dad. "Lets go." His mom pulled Nicky to the car. She opened the back seat door and pushed Nicky in. She got in the drivers seat. "Come on, dont you think this might be a little over kill, he might of just had a nightmare." His dad tried to reason. "No, it wasnt a nightmare, hes going a little..." She leaned closer to the dad. "Crazy." She whispered. "Oh, come on, lets just g-" Mom put her hand out. "No." Mom kept driving.  
They pulled into the parking lot and Nicky's mom pulled him out of the car. They walked into the office. "Hey, how are you doing?" The secretary leaned forward. Nicky and his parents walked up to the desk. "What do you need?" The secretary asked. "This morning Nicky was freaking out about something being in the house." Nicky's mom explained. "Oh! I see." Dawn stood up and walked to Dr. Fern's office. There was some faint talking and then Dawn walked out. "He'll see you now." She waved for Nicky to come over to her. Nicky walked over to her and into the office. "good morning Nicky, how are you?" Dr. Fern asked. Nicky sat down on the red couch. He stared at the fern plant next to Dr. Fern. "Fine." Nicky said. "Ok, well, I heard that you were freaking out this morning, what was it about." Dr. Fern picked up his clipboard. Nicky just sat there, staring at the floor. Dr. Fern sat there for a few minutes, keeping a smile. "So?" Dr. Fern was struggling to keep the smile. Nicky looked up and out the window. The shadow man stood there, leaning on the window sill, his hand on his chin. Nicky's face went pale and he looked terrified. He slowly raised his hand and pointed at the window. "Th-th-there. He's right there." Nicky's hand shook violently. Dr. Fern turned to look out the window. "I dont see anyone." Dr. Fern had a concerned look on his face. "There! Tall, shadowy, glowing eyes." Nicky curled into a ball on the couch. Dr. Fern stood up. He handed Nicky a piece of paper. "How about you draw what you see." Dr Fern sat back down in his chair. Nicky started scratching the pencil onto the paper. When he was finished, he turned the paper around and showed Dr. Fern the picture of the shadow man. Dr. Fern's face became seriously worried. "Ok, well, how about we continue this during our next meeting." Dr. Fern was shaking a little. Nicky stood up and followed Dr. Fern out of the room. Nicky sat in the waiting room, Dr. Fern pulled the parents aside and quietly talked to them. Nicky couldnt hear what they were saying. Nicky slowly stood up and walked over to the door. He quietly pushed the door open. Dawn was reading a comic book, so she didnt notice. Nicky stared outside. He shoved the door fully open and ran. His parents turned and looked at the door. "Oh no!" His mom ran outside and chased after Nicky, but Nicky was too fast. Nicky ran down the street, he knew where he was going.  
Nicky slowed down and panted. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The car wasnt in the drive way, so he was safe. Maritza opened the door. "Hel- Oh, hey Nicky!" Maritza blushed. Nicky looked at her for a second, she was wearing pink teddy bear pajamas. "Hi." Maritza said, akwardly. Nicky stepped forward and kissed her. Maritza stepped backwards into the house, but Nicky followed. Maritza closed the door. and pushed Nicky back a bit. "What are you doing here?" Maritza asked. Nicky looked around. "I just ran away, and I kind of need a place to stay." Nicky scratched his neck. Maritza opened and closed her mouth a few times. "You...ran away?" Maritza leaned forward. Nicky nodded. Maritza threw her arms up and chuckled. "You know what?" Maritza smiled. "Sure, you can stay here." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Nicky followed her. "Really?" Nicky smiled. "Yes." Maritza picked up the remote.**

(you might notice the templating change)

**Nicky sat down on the couch next to Maritza. Nicky fell asleep a little while later, Maritza left him on the couch when she went to take a shower.**

**Nicky stood up and stumbled a little. He stretched and yawned, he walked into the kitchen and got some ice cream. He turned to walk back to the living room, but the room looked different. Doors were everywhere, including the ceiling, the whole layout was different. Nicky placed his bowl of ice cream down and heard footsteps approaching from one of the doors. They stopped at the door next to him. Something started repeatedly banging on the door. Nicky jumped back. The person banged louder, the knob wiggled and the cabinets slammed open and closed. Nicky fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. Static played on the radio, but the the sound of a choir played. Then someone started singing.**

**"Smile. Till your heart is aching." Nicky looked up.**

**Everything stopped, except the radio.**

**"Even though its breaking." Nicky stood up.**

**"When there are clouds in the sky." Nicky walked to the door that lead to the hallway.**

**He opened it and walked out.**

**"You'll get by, if you smile!" The song seemed to follow him around.**

**Nicky spun around and started dancing, kind of.**

**"Through your fear and sorrow." Nicky smiled.  
**

**"Smile! and maybe tommorow, you'll see the sun come shining through." Nicky started shaking.**

**He looked around, but there was nothing. **

**"Nicky!" Maritza's voice echoed.**

**Nicky woke up and looked around. He looked at the TV and saw a movie playing. He sat up.**

**"You slept for a while, I was getting a little worried. You ok?" She asked.**

**Nicky stared at her for a second.**

**"I've never felt better!" Nicky smiled widely.**

**Maritza patted him on the head. "Good, good." she smiled.**


End file.
